


Yes

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [12]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: He laughs, and glares at her. Hopefully it comes across as teasing rather than threatening, but with their history of misunderstanding he knows he's toeing a fine line. "You sayin' you won't notice if I'm gone?"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!  
> 'let's run away together' kiss  
> Canon divergent from 2x09 Beth never ended things but they're still keeping each other at arms' length. Dean has moved out and is living with his mom. Maybe not quite 'run away together' because with kids and everything I just couldn't get that scenario to play out so instead it's more of a 'run off for a bit together'.

"So I'm headin' 'cross the border tonight." He reaches in to his jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope, hands it to her, and catches her wrist before she can snatch it away. She frowns and looks down at where his fingers are clasped around her arm. He rubs his thumb in circles and she seems to relax a bit

"Okay... you need me to do something for you?" Beth does that little thing she does when she's feeling confused but sassy - she squints an eye, cocks her head a tiny bit, and flattens her mouth into a line that tilts upwards slightly. Rio runs his tongue over his bottom teeth until it's pressing in to the inside of his cheek and takes in her lips, her cheeks, the slight arch of a raised eyebrow, and the tiny crinkles at the corner of her eyes.

He shakes his head gently and looks down at the ground. "Nah." He lets go of her arm. "Jus' thought you might want to know why I'm not around."

Beth screws up her nose. "You're not exactly the type to have regular business hours."

He laughs, and glares at her. Hopefully it comes across as teasing rather than threatening, but with their history of misunderstanding he knows he's toeing a fine line. "You sayin' you won't notice if I'm gone?"

"I didn't _say_ that."

He smirks. "You're right, you didn't say it. But you were thinking it."

"No I was _not._ "

"I think you were."

She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Are you two going to eye fuck all night, or can we go?" Annie's voice rings out from the nearby picnic table. Rio chuckles and grins widely in her direction. Beth whips around and throws her hands up.

"Just give us a couple of minutes, okay," Beth says.

"Yeah, nah I gotta discuss some business with your sister, that okay?" He raises his eyebrows in Annie's direction, who in turn looks to Ruby, brows lifting towards her hairline.

"You hear that Rubes? They have _business_ to discuss."

Ruby doesn't look up from her phone, and just replies with a vaguely disinterested 'oooh."

"Come on, ma. Get in the car I'll give you a ride."

Beth turns back to him and presses her lips together before replying. "I have a ride, thanks."

He takes a step closer and second guesses himself for a moment before leaning in until he can feel her breath on his cheek. "Yeah, you don't want them hearing this."

She lets out a long slow breath. " _Fine_. But you take me straight home and we discuss whatever it is on the way."

He twists his lips in what he hopes is a smile, but his heart is hammering in his chest like when he was thirteen and stuttering through asking Jenny Emery out for the first time. Their eyes meet and it's like everything else fades into the background.

"Guys, just go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rio hears the creak of the table as the other two women get up. Annie's voice sounds muffled through the rushing in his ears. "Okay, fine. But text me when you get home, okay?"

Beth nods, eyes still drilling in to his. "Of course," she says. She sounds strong and sure of herself, but he can see the blush slowly forming under her makeup.

He vaguely hears Ruby mutter something under her breath as she trails off behind Annie, and Annie's reply of "Oh, ew."

He nods towards the Cadillac. "Get in the car."

Beth turns and silently walks off, and he presses the remote lock.

He turns to her as soon as he's behind the wheel, and leans over the center console. She's staring straight ahead, expressionless. He raises his hand to her cheek and turns her head, forcing her to look at him. She frowns. "Is this really necessary?"

He tugs on his lower lip wit his teeth, and lets out a long breath through his nose. "Look, I'll take you straight home if you want, but just hear me out, okay?"

She nods, but remains silent. The street light is casting shadows that make her look even more beautiful, lashes dark against her cheek, lips plump and full, and he leans in and kisses her with as much feeling as he can muster, his heart swelling and stomach dropping when she whimpers and drags her hand across his scalp. It doesn't last long, and he pulls away with one final soft lush kiss to her lower lip. He rests his forehead against hers.

"See, I got this fancy-ass hotel in Hamilton booked for a few nights, and I just feel like it's such a waste for one meeting..." He trails off and flicks his tongue against her mouth. "What's say you drive up with me, we have a dirty weekend at the Four Seasons, and you come to that appointment with me?"

She lets out a shaky breath. "The kids..."

"No, no way you don't get to use them as an excuse I know they're wit' your ex this weekend." He runs his index finger down her cheek and her eyes flutter closed.

"I don't have any clothes with me, we'll have to swing by the house."

He tucks his face into her neck, and kisses her pulse point. "What makes you think you gonna need clothes."

She groans loudly and pushes him away. "Fuck okay fine drive, whatever."

He flops back against the drivers' seat and laughs. "Okay bossy."

She rocks her head from side to side and reaches to press the ignition for him. "You can either start driving or get in the back seat, your call."

His smile is wide and his heart feels suddenly full, and it's when he's driving down the freeway in the free flowing traffic of the early evening, he realizes he's in a lot more trouble than he initially thought.


End file.
